


Catherine

by uena



Series: Zwangsverhalten [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine ist zu Besuch und lernt Danny kennen. Sie macht eine interessante Feststellung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catherine

**Author's Note:**

> Ob man Catherine nun mag oder nicht, ist jedem selbst überlassen. Ich mag sie. Dementsprechend stellt sie in dieser Geschichte nicht für eine Sekunde lang eine Gefahr für Steve und Dannys so zögerlich ... aufblühende Beziehung dar. Versprochen.

Sie blickt sich in Steves Schlafzimmer um, und kann nicht wirklich bestimmen, was anders ist. Im Prinzip war dieser ganze merkwürdige Tag anders als sonst.

Steve war mit ihr Essen.

Steve hat sich tatsächlich schick gemacht, einen Anzug für sie angezogen, und sie zum Essen ausgeführt.

Und jetzt steht sie in seinem Schlafzimmer, und da er ihr erzählt hat, dass sein Partner bei ihm wohnt, weil dessen Apartment abgebrannt ist, und besagter Partner just in diesem Augenblick in Steves altem Kinderzimmer liegt und schläft, versucht sie nicht einmal, in romantische Stimmung zu kommen.

Steves Schwester war schlimm genug, sie braucht keinen weiteren Ohrenzeugen ihrer intimen Aktivitäten mit Steve.

Sie zieht sich aus, legt sich hin – und Steve tut es ihr gleich und rutscht an sie heran, legt den Arm um sie. Er hat sich auf einen Ellenbogen gestützt, und selbst die Art, wie er auf sie hinabblickt, ist anders als sonst.

„Dein Partner“, sagt sie nur, und er grinst und nickt. „Ja, ich weiß. Aber ein Gutenachtkuss ist doch wohl drin, oder?“

Das bringt sie zum Lächeln und sie nickt, und Steve beugt sich zu ihr hinunter und gibt ihr den sanftesten, keuschesten Kuss, den sie je getauscht haben. Catherine würde dahinschmelzen, wäre sie nicht so schrecklich frustriert.

„Gute Nacht Commander“, sagt sie, während er seine Nase an ihre stupst, und er grinst. „Gute Nacht, Lieutenant.“

Damit legt er sich neben sie, rollt sich auf die Seite und rutscht an sie heran, und sie ist ein wenig überrascht. Für gewöhnlich kuscheln sie nicht.

Aber heute ist alles anders, und Steve schläft an ihrer Seite ein, während sie an die Decke blickt und sich im Geiste ausmalt, wie sich der kommende Morgen gestalten wird.

Steve hat durchblicken lassen, dass er plant, ihr beim Frühstück seinen Partner vorzustellen, und davor graust es ihr ein wenig.

Denn Steves Partner mag kein Soldat sein, aber er ist ein Mann und ein Polizist, und im Prinzip kann sie sich etwas Schöneres vorstellen, als an ihrem freien Tag chauvinistische Bemerkungen über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Sie dreht den Kopf zur Seite und blickt Steve an, stellt ein weiteres Mal fest, was sie den ganzen Tag lang nicht loslassen wollte.

Steve sieht gut aus. Zugegeben, Steve sieht immer gut aus, aber heute … er ist ruhiger gewesen als sonst, frischer, ohne den leicht gehetzten Ausdruck um die Augen, ohne die dunklen Schatten darunter.

Catherine lächelt unwillkürlich, reckt leicht den Hals und lehnt ihre Stirn an seine. „Hawaii tut dir gut“, murmelt sie, und fasst sein antwortendes Brummen als Zustimmung auf.

Sie beschließt, die Inseln genauso auf sich wirken zu lassen, wie Steve das offenbar getan hat, schließt die Augen und nach einer Weile fällt sie in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf.

 

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, ist sie allein im Bett, und sie streckt sich genüsslich und dreht sich auf die Seite. Über den Flur hört sie die Dusche, und ist eben dabei zu erwägen, wie vernünftig es wäre, sich zu Steve zu gesellen, während sein Partner im Haus ist, als sie stutzt.

Sie starrt und stiert und blinzelt ein paar Mal, und dann entfährt ihr ein belustigtes Schnauben.

Blonde Haare auf dem Kopfkissen.

Die Entdeckung überflutet sie mit einer Fülle von Emotionen, hauptsächlich aber mit Erleichterung darüber, dass Steve und sie eine denkbar offene Beziehung führen, und sie jetzt die Möglichkeit hat, ihn für seine neue Eroberung bis ans Ende aller Tage aufzuziehen.

Wenn sie sich richtig erinnert, dann hat Steve ihr einmal nach einer Flasche zu viel Bier anvertraut, dass er eine Schwäche für Blondinen hat – aber keineswegs für angemalte, überzüchtete Blondinen, sondern für natürliche, robuste.

„Robuste“, hatte Catherine wiederholt und dann eine halbe Stunde lang nicht damit aufgehört, ihn auszulachen.

Sie steht auf und geht hinunter in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu kochen, weil sie wach sein will, wenn Steve sich zu ihr gesellt. Ihr fallen so viel mehr unanständige Witze ein, wenn sie wach ist.

Aber als sie die Küche betritt, läuft die Kaffeemaschine bereits, und der Küchentisch ist von Steves Partner besetzt. Zumindest nimmt sie schwer an, dass es Steves Partner ist – sie wüsste auch nicht wirklich, was der fremde Herr ansonsten in Steves Küche verloren hätte.

„Guten Morgen“, sagt er höflich und steht auf, und kurz ist sie sprachlos, weil er die unglaublichsten blauen Augen hat, die sie je zu Gesicht bekommen hat. Außerdem ist er klein und irgendwie knuffig – selbst wenn er fabelhafte Schultern und noch bessere Arme hat, und sein Haar in einem Stil trägt, der sonst Mafiabossen vorbehalten ist.

„Morgen“, erwidert sie etwas zu abrupt, aber er reicht ihr die Hand und lächelt, und sie entspannt sich.

„Daniel Williams“, stellt er sich vor, sein Händedruck ist fest und warm, und seine Augen sind noch immer unglaublich blau. Catherine fällt erst jetzt auf, dass sie nicht mehr am Leibe trägt als das Hemd, das Steve gestern anhatte, als sie zusammen essen waren, während er mit Jeans und T-Shirt vollständig angezogen ist.

„Catherine Rollins“, erwidert sie und unterdrückt das Bedürfnis zu erröten. Sie wundert sich, dass er noch keine Bemerkung gemacht hat, und dann grinst er sie plötzlich an. „Der Kaffee ist gleich fertig. Wollen wir mit dem Frühstück auf den Halbaffen warten, oder fangen wir ohne ihn an?“

Sie lacht und schüttelt den Kopf. „Er müsste gleich runter kommen.“

„Müsste er das? Na gut. Wie war das Essen gestern? Ich konnte es ja kaum glauben, dass er tatsächlich ein Hemd besitzt, mit dem sie ihn in das fabelhafte Restaurant gelassen haben, mit dem er die ganze Zeit angegeben hat, als sei er da der Chefkoch.“

Catherine blinzelt, und er geht zur Kaffeemaschine hinüber, schaltet sie aus und schenkt ihnen jeweils eine Tasse ein.

„Gut“, sagt sie schließlich. „Das Essen war gut.“

„Das klingt nicht halb so enthusiastisch, wie ich erwartet hatte.“

Er reicht ihr ihre Tasse, positioniert Milch und Zucker auf dem Tisch, falls sie davon etwas benötigen sollte, und setzt sich wieder.

Sie reißt sich zusammen. „Nein, es war wirklich fabelhaft. Das Lokal ist märchenhaft – halb im Urwald versteckt – und das Essen war grandios.“

Er nickt, grinst noch immer ein bisschen und trinkt einen Schluck Kaffee. Catherine kann sich nicht helfen, sie mag diesen Mann. Sie setzt sich zu ihm, gibt ein wenig Milch in ihren Kaffee, und eine halbe Sekunde später öffnet sich die Tür zur Küche, und Steve kommt herein. Er trägt eine alte Jeans und sonst nichts, und sein Partner schlägt in gespieltem Horror beide Hände vors Gesicht.

„Meine Augen! Jeden Morgen das Gleiche! Zieh dich doch bitte ein Mal an, bevor du nach unten kommst, oder, du weißt schon – das Haus verlässt!“

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Danno“, gibt Steve zurück, und Catherine ist sprachlos ob des liebevollen Grinsens, das er zur Schau trägt.

„Guten Morgen, Lieutenant“, sagt er dann, und sie hebt zum Gruß ihre Kaffeetasse. „Commander.“

Aus dem Augenwinkel sieht sie, wie Steves Partner seine Hände wieder sinken lässt. „Ist das euer Ernst? Ihr sprecht euch mit eurem Rang an? Kinky.“

Steve stöhnt leise auf. „Lass es, ok, Danny? Wir haben da doch drüber gesprochen.“

„Worüber haben wir gesprochen? Über deine Vorlieben im Schlafzimmer? Nicht, dass ich mich erinnere, Babe.“

Catherine spuckt beinahe ihren Kaffee über den Tisch, so sehr muss sie lachen, als sie Steves Gesicht sieht.

„Wir haben darüber gesprochen“, beginnt er und ignoriert stoisch ihre überschäumende Heiterkeit, „dass du dumme Bemerkungen unterlassen sollst.“

„Sie findet sie nicht dumm“, rechtfertigt Danny sich und blinzelt Catherine verschwörerisch an. „Sie findet mich charmant und unterhaltsam.“

Sie lacht noch immer und nickt, und Steve legt den Kopf in den Nacken und starrt an die Decke. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen.“

„Dass wir uns gegen dich verbünden würden? Das hättest du wirklich. Das ist die Rache für Grace. Und jetzt biete der Dame gefälligst Frühstück an.“

Danny steht auf, geht an den Kühlschrank heran und wendet sich dann zu Catherine um. „Pfannkuchen?“

Sie nickt. „Sehr gern.“

Steve stapft sofort zu ihm hinüber und versucht, Danny mit der Hüfte vom Kühlschrank weg zuschieben. „Das mache ich.“

„Das tust du nicht. Du lässt sie immer anbrennen. Mach du lieber einen Obstsalat. Aber lass die Ananas weg.“

Steve lässt die Schultern hängen und tut, wie ihm geheißen, und Catherine … Catherine ist hingerissen.

Sie hat Steve bisher eigentlich nur mit anderen Soldaten erlebt, und selbst, wenn er immer höflich war, so hat man doch stets zumindest ein wenig die Rangfolge spüren können, selbst wenn es im Umgang mit Männern war, die Steve als seine Freunde bezeichnet hätte.

Das hier – das hier ist Gold wert.

Steve ist Dannys Vorgesetzter, und doch kommandiert Danny ihn herum und meckert und mosert und macht sich über ihn lustig, die komplette halbe Stunde, die er benötigt, um Pfannkuchen für drei Personen herzustellen.

Und Steve lässt es sich nicht nur gefallen, Steve reagiert darauf wie ein Kind, dem man gesagt hat, dass Weihnachten von nun an täglich stattfinden wird.

Catherine beobachtet die Beiden, den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, und lächelt in sich hinein. Vielleicht hat sie Hawaii überschätzt. Vielleicht liegt es überhaupt nicht an den Inseln, dass Steve so viel besser aussieht als sonst.

Dann fallen ihr die blonden Haare auf dem Kopfkissen wieder ein, und sie erstarrt und nimmt ein paar Sekunden lang nichts mehr um sich herum wahr.

Steve und Danny stehen mit dem Rücken zu ihr, Seite an Seite … und sie sind so schrecklich vertraut miteinander, dass es sie unwillkürlich zum Grinsen bringt – selbst unter diesen Umständen. Denn Danny ist nicht nur blond, er wirkt außerdem fabelhaft robust.

Sie ist sich nicht sicher, ob die Zwei tatsächlich miteinander schlafen (sie bezweifelt, dass Steve sie eingeladen und ausgeführt hätte, wäre das der Fall), aber sie ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Dannys blonde Haare auf Steves Kopfkissen sind.

Möglicherweise erklärt das sogar, warum Steve plötzlich mit ihr kuschelt.

Sie schmunzelt in ihren Kaffee hinein, trinkt einen Schluck und frühstückt mit Steve und seinem Partner, als habe sich ihr Weltbild soeben nicht um 180 Grad verschoben.

Steve wird ihr schon Bescheid sagen, sollte sich seine Beziehung zu Danny vertiefen, da ist sie sich einigermaßen sicher. Bis dahin wird sie einfach abwarten, und seine Gesellschaft genießen. Sie ist eine großzügige Frau. Sie kann Danny gut leiden.

Sie gönnt ihm seine Nächte mit Steve, was auch immer sich während dieser Nächte abspielen mag.

 

Steve ist verwirrt. Catherine hat sich von ihm zum Stützpunkt fahren lassen, und während er einigermaßen nachvollziehen kann, dass sie ihn die ganze Fahrt über Danny ausgefragt hat, fand er ihr spitzbübisches Grinsen nach einer Weile doch ein wenig verstörend.

Außerdem hat sie gesagt, dass sie Danny knuffig findet. Knuffig. Steve ist sich nicht mal sicher, was das überhaupt bedeuten soll.

Er schließt die Haustür hinter sich, sucht das Erdgeschoss nach Danny ab und findet ihn schließlich oben im Gästezimmer.

„Was machst du hier?“, erkundigt er sich, und Danny stellt einen Karton beiseite und richtet sich auf, das Haar in fabelhafter Unordnung. „Was werde ich schon machen? Ich räume hier auf.“

Steve ist versucht, ihn zu fragen, wozu er das tut, aber im Prinzip weiß er das ja, selbst wenn er es nicht länger für zwingend notwendig hält.

Danny schnaubt, als habe er seine Gedanken gelesen. „Du magst davon ausgehen, dass ein Kinderbett meiner Körpergröße durchaus angemessen ist, du mutiertes Riesengewächs, aber ich muss dir leider sagen, dass ich in deinem alten Bett ganz furchtbar schlecht geschlafen habe. Und was machen wir jetzt eigentlich mit diesem grässlichen Wildschwein?“

Steve blickt in die Ecke des Zimmers, in der sich das ausgestopfte Tier befindet, und verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir überhaupt etwas damit machen müssen.“

„Steve“, setzt Danny streng an, dann scheint er etwas in Steves Gesicht zu lesen und runzelt die Stirn. „Ok. Erzähl mir die Geschichte hinter dem Schwein.“

Steve starrt prompt zu Boden. „Es gibt keine Geschichte hinter dem Schwein.“

„Selbstverständlich gibt es die. Dein Gesicht deutet sogar auf ein ganzes Epos hin.“

Steve seufzt. „Ich war früher manchmal mit meinem Vater jagen, ok? Das ist das erste Schwein, das ich geschossen habe.“

Steve sieht Danny diese Information verarbeiten und sorgfältig an seinem Gesichtsausdruck feilen, dann scheint Danny sich zu etwas zu entschließen. „Ok, gut, das Schwein kann bleiben. Aber wir werden es reinigen lassen, denn es ist verstaubt und bestimmt auch verlaust, und ich schlafe nicht in diesem Zimmer, solange Gefahr auf Maul- und Klauenseuche besteht.“

Er fährt sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar, und dann grinst er plötzlich. „Hast du dich schön von Catherine verabschiedet?“

Steve stöhnt leise auf. „Danny.“

„Was? Ich mag die Frau. Sie zaubert ein Lächeln auf dein Gesicht.“

Er klimpert mit den Wimpern und äußert den letzten Satz in einem unmöglichen, nasalen Tonfall, und Steve greift sich einen Ball aus der nächstbesten Kiste und wirft ihn nach ihm.

Danny fängt den Ball mit einer Hand und klemmt ihn sich unter den Arm.

„Sie mag dich auch“, teilt Steve ihm mit.

„Das war mir klar“, erwidert Danny sofort. „Ich bin eine äußerst sympathische Person. Außerdem habe ich ihr Frühstück gemacht.“

Er trägt den Ball zu der Kiste, aus der Steve ihn genommen hat, lässt ihn hinein fallen und stemmt die Hand in die Hüfte.

„Sie wollte praktisch alles über dich wissen“, platzt es aus Steve heraus, und Danny mustert ihn zweifelnd. „Alles?“

Steve nickt. „Alles.“

Danny zieht eine beeindruckte Schnute. „Huh. Ich wusste ja gleich, dass sie Geschmack hat. Sie zieht mein unnachahmliches Selbst deinem Wahnsinn ganz offensichtlich vor.“

Steve beschließt, erwachsen mit dieser Behauptung umzugehen.

„Wer würde das nicht tun?“, erkundigt er sich, schlingt beide Arme um Danny und knuddelt ihn hingebungsvoll. „Du bist so viel knuffiger als ich.“

„Knuffig?!“, empört sich Danny und versucht, sich von Steve zu befreien, aber Steve lässt ihn nicht. „Sehr knuffig sogar.“

Danny gibt auf und hält still. „Was soll das überhaupt bedeuten?“

Steve steht da, einen Arm um Dannys Taille, den anderen um seine Schultern geschlungen, und blinzelt die Wand an. „Ich fange an, eine vage Theorie zu entwickeln.“

 

„Mir ist völlig egal, was du sagst. Das Bett wird frisch bezogen.“

Danny wirft mit Kissen und Decken um sich, während Steve mit verschränkten Armen in der Tür steht und ihm zusieht.

„Du hättest uns gehört, Danno.“

„Schwachsinn. Ein Ninja wie du schafft es, so ziemlich alles lautlos durchzuführen.“ Mit diesen Worten zieht er das Bettlaken ab, knüllt es zusammen und lässt es zu Boden fallen. Steve geht zum Schrank und wirft ihm ein frisches zu. „Möglich. Durchaus möglich. Catherine ist aber kein Ninja.“

„Oh Gott, du solltest deinen selbstzufriedenen Tonfall hören. Ein Wunder, dass sie sich mit dir abgibt.“

Sie stehen sich an den Seiten des Bettes gegenüber, breiten in fabelhafter Übereinstimmung das Laken über die Matratze aus und ziehen es mit wenigen, präzisen Bewegungen fest.

Danach müssen sie innehalten und einander anstarren.

„Ok“, sagt Danny dann. „Das war … schön. Gruselig, aber schön. Jetzt die Bettwäsche.“

Sie beziehen die Kissen neu, breiten die dünne Decke über die Matratze, auf der Steve als ausreichend beharrt und an die Danny sich grummelnd gewöhnt hat, dann trägt Danny die Schmutzwäsche zur Waschmaschine.

Als er wieder zurück kommt, trägt er einen höchst reuigen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau. „Du hättest mich auch einfach ausquartieren können.“

Steve starrt ihn an. „Was?“

Danny macht eine flatternde Handbewegung. „Damit ihr – du weißt schon.“

„Wo hättest du denn hingehen sollen?“

„Zu Chin? Zu Kono? Zu Rachel? Im Notfall sogar zu Kamekona. Oder, ich weiß auch nicht – in ein Hotel? Entschuldigung? Ich bin doch keine fünf Jahre alt!“

Steve verschränkt die Arme vor der Brust. „Aber du wohnst hier. Es ist auch dein Zuhause.“

„Und das bedeutet, dass du nie wieder Sex hast?“

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern. „Ich werde mir schon was einfallen lassen.“

„Oh Gott, Horrorvisionen vor meinem geistigen Auge“, entfährt es Danny und er schüttelt sich. „Sag mir das nächste Mal einfach rechtzeitig Bescheid, dann besorge ich mir Ohropax.“

Er zieht sich aus und legt sich hin, und sobald Steve neben ihm liegt, dreht er sich auf die Seite und blickt ihn lauernd an.

Steve schluckt trocken. „Was?“

Danny grinst. „Gute Nacht, _Commander_.“

Steve bekommt eine Ganzkörpergänsehaut. „Ich hasse dich.“


End file.
